787
The werewolf is locked up in jail; Edward plans to stay there until dawn to find out who the werewolf is. Synopsis : Collinwood, 1897. Barnabas Collins has returned to the past in order to save two lives in the present. One of the secrets he must unravel is a curse that was placed on the life of Quentin Collins, a curse that takes affect when the moon is full and transforms him from a man into a beast with one desire: to kill. On this night, the wolf that is Quentin has been captured, and now he is in a jail cell waiting out a dawn that will expose his secret to the world. The wolf man is in jail. The policeman calls Edward. Edward goes to Magda at the Old House. Edward does not believe her: the appearance of two supernatural creatures at Collinwood cannot be a coincidence. He calls the werewolf a wolf man and asks about the word Lycanthrope. Evan has more of his senses. He holds a knife, wanting to stab the hand. Magda comes to him and realizes he has more of his sense and can function. He disagrees. He wants to be returned to normal. At the police station, Barnabas appears as a bat appears and makes wind open the door. He grabs the lone policeman’s throat, and commands "Look into my eyes." He hypnotizes the policeman, who walks to the doors to the cells and stands motionless. Barnabas takes the keys and goes to the werewolf. Edward comes into the jail office and Barnabas goes out to him. He hides behind the immobile officer and tries to reason with Edward, telling him about all of this and that the "Future of the Collins family depends on him." He says he is sorry. Barnabas wishes grandmamma was living. Edward thinks Barnabas silenced her. Barnabas tells him that is not true. He feels this is not the last time they will meet. After he leaves, the policeman wakes with no memory of what has happened. Barnabas returns to Magda, "We have both failed, Magda." This era's events may be changed by what Edward has discovered. Magda says, "Maybe, maybe you should go back to your own time." He hates time, it is his worst enemy. "Time is running out," he says as the rooster crows. Memorable quotes : Magda: Us gypsies do what we got to do. ---- : Edward: I order you to leave. I shall summon the police if necessary. : Magda: And have the police know that one of the Collins family is a vampire? Ha ha! No, Mr. Edward. You got too much family pride. : Edward: Something you know nothing about. ---- : Barnabas: It appears you had a busy night, Magda. : Magda: Barnabas, Barnabas, much happened. : Barnabas: Much usually does when things are left with you. ---- : Barnabas: "My own time. " I hate that word. In every crisis I've ever experienced, time has been my worst enemy. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * Paul Vincent as Policeman * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunt Coordinator) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Only appearance of Paul Vincent as the officer at the Collinsport Police Station. Story * TIMELINE: Edward wants Magda gone by tomorrow. Day 308 begins, and will end in 790. Edward will stay at the police station until dawn. 5am: Barnabas and Magda at Old House, almost dawn. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall flubs during the scene at Evan's house: she tells him she knows he has the book. Humbert Allen Astredo responds "The book?", to which she corrects to "The hand". * Louis Edmonds is mistakenly credited as playing Roger Collins. * The policeman has a very 1960s/1970s haircut; it doesn't look like it fits in 1897 at all. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 787 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 787 - The Dog PoundCategory:Dark Shadows episodes